


Turtle Blues

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, References to Drugs, Surprise Ending, Woodstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: The brown acid isn't the most dangerous thing at Woodstock.
Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-September [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930972
Kudos: 1





	Turtle Blues

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 244. Prompt from [dw100](http://dw100.livejournal.com/). Challenge #366-Flash. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
> Originally posted to LiveJournal September 1, 2011

The Doctor wasn’t sure _why_ Donna was so keen to attend Woodstock—had she never been to Glastonbury—but he agreed, hoping the TARDIS might make a convenient error.

They arrived to the aural onslaught of “My Generation” and Donna was off, leaving the Doctor alone with a fringe-laden apparition named “Flash,” who bellowed “Hey, Man!” before blowing cannabis in the Doctor’s face. A Very Bad Thing for a Time Lord.

He awoke to find Donna looking both worried and star struck, for obvious reasons.

“Hi Doc! How’s my old coat been keeping you?”

“Very well, Janis. Very well, indeed.”  



End file.
